chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Frozen Edge/Adventurers
Adventurers *'Race' Bear *'Culture' Bear *'Alignment' True Neutral *'Class' Animal Companion (Totem Guide) *'Affiliations' Freyja (companion), Jortasknholl *'Role' Melee DPS, Tank; Good Skills 'Climb, Survival, Swim (ANN-un-dur) This lumbering hulk of a bear is Freyja's companion and oldest friend. He apparently came to her during a vision and hasn't left her side since. Smarter and wiser than the average bear (and even some humans), Anundr is fiercely loyal and protective. His most distinguishing feature is the strange red markings in his fur, which are actually patterned discolorations, not dyed or stained, but natural. As Freyja's companion, Anundr always and exclusively accompanies her. He does not take up a party slot or ask for a share of the loot, but he does demand berries and fish. *'Race 'Human *'Culture Midgard *'Alignment '''Lawful Good *'Class Cavalier (Beast Rider)/Druid (Bear Shaman) *'''Affiliations Hrafnheim, Jortasknholl *'Role' Face, Healer, Tank, Utility; Good Skills Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (Nature), Survival (fray-YA) A tall, strong-bodied woman with bright red hair, Freyja is sometimes called the "Shieldmaiden of Hrafnheim". She is a long-time adventurer, and the owner of Jortasknholl, which she purchased alongside Lokr when it was just the two of them. Since then, the hall has welcomed a close group of new faces, and she considers them all to be her (very odd, somewhat dysfunctional, often exasperating) family. Freyja acts as a sort of mother-figure to the adventurers, caring both for their physical and mental health, and woe befall any who threaten those in her charge. She also has a certain noble quality in her, a bearing of confidence and ability that causes many to look up to her, though she does not often take to an immediate leadership position. Freyja occupies a party slot and asks for a full share of the loot. *'Race' Human Revenant *'Culture' Metropolitan *'Alignment' Chaotic Good *'Class' Gunslinger (Mysterious Stranger)/Investigator (Sleuth) *'Affiliaitons' Hrafnheim, Jortasknholl, likely some unknown criminal affiliations (ex) *'Role' Face, Ranged DPS, Utility; Good Skills Bluff, Craft (Firearms), Disable Device, Knowledge (Engineering), Perception (can be used to track), Sleight of Hand, Stealth The shade cast by his ratty old fedora over the blackened eye sockets of this grinning revenant almost seem empty. But two milky, green eyes still sit in his gaunt skull, watching the world with bemused amusement. Frankie Grimms is a roguish undead private eye, who, despite his proclivity for subterfuge, is a pretty good guy. He enjoys jazz, raunchy stories, death-related puns, cigars (which he mainly smokes out of habit), and booze. He's also a mean shot with his Fidel .45 revolver, a reckless daredevil, and quite knowledgeable about the world. Strangely, he makes a point never to use his Guise of Life, which would make him look living. Instead, he wears a face mask and goggles when he goes into new public places. Frankie occupies a party slot and asks for a full share of the loot. He might also try to skim a little extra off the top. *'Race 'Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment '''Neutral Good *'Class Kineticist Psion/Wilder (Blasting Wilder) *'''Affiliations Hrafnheim, Ima (older sister), Jortasknholl *'Role' Controller, Ranged DPS; Good Skills Intimidate, Knowledge (Psionics), Spellcraft (KARR-uh GAY-la-daw-teer) Kara is a sweet girl. Her long, raven hair looks a bit disheveled, and there is a distracted lack of focus in her bright blue eyes, but her soft face has a genuine, warm smile most of the time. She's friendly to just about anyone, and always prefers to talk conflict out. This all changes, however, when she gets wind of injustice. Acts of brutality or cruelty, especially those inflicted on the helpless, ignite a terrible fire within Kara. Brimming beneath the surface of this mild young woman is a barely-restrained, fanatical hatred of evildoing. During such episodes, she has trouble controlling the deep well of psionic power brimming in her body, and indeed she has lost control several times before. Because of this, many of the townsfolk fear her, despite her otherwise agreeable demeanor. Kara occupies a party slot and asks for a full share of the loot. *'Race 'Human *'Culture' Midgard *'Alignment '''Lawful Neutral *'Class Fighter (Lore Warden)/'Magus (Myrmidarch) *'Affiliations''' Hrafnheim, Jortasknholl *'Role' Crafting, Melee and Ranged DPS, Tank; Good Skills Craft (Armor) and (Weapons), Knowledge (Arcana), Spellcraft (low-KEER vess-tuss-sun) A mountain of flesh and bone, Lokr is a quiet, restrained man of surprising scholarity. Having little humor, he spends most of his free time refining his three crafts: the magical, the martial, and the metal. Living in almost ascetic patience and rigidity, Lokr can sometimes be unnerving in his aloofness; but those who know him recognize that it is drive and discipline, rather than a cold heart that defines him. He also has a deep fondness for Hashavir, perhaps the only impractical distraction he allows himself. Lokr occupies a party slot and asks for a full share of the loot. He can also craft magic arms and armor for the party, and will do so for 75% market price. *'Race' Unknown *'Culture' Traver *'Alignment' True Neutral *'Class' Oracle of Lore/Diviner Wizard *'Affiliations' Hrafnheim, Jortasknholl *'Role' Controller, Face (for extraplanars), Healer, Utility; Good Skills Diplomacy (for extraplanars), Intimidate (for extraplanars), Knowledge (Arcana), Linguistics, Sense Motive (for extraplanars), Spellcraft, Trave The silvery, featureless-smooth skin of this outworlder is a bit unnerving to look at, and you can't really tell where the hollow, halting voice comes from on his face. But he is a nice enough person. Sojourner (often called 'Soj' by the more relaxed members of the party) is an extraplanar traveler and scholar who only introduces himself as "a sojourner". After some confusion during their first meeting, he joined the party and was accepted by the townsfolk after he helped diffuse a situation with a fiend who threatened the town. He is a first-class spellcaster, seeming not only to possess deep knowledge of the arcane, but strange powers as well. Sojourner attempts to remain charming and polite, but he simply fails to grasp interaction with denizens of the Prime. Despite this, his manner amongst creatures from other planes is impeccable, and this - combined with his knowledge of the universe beyond - makes him indispensable in planar matters. The Sojourner occupies a party slot, but does not ask for a share of the loot. He may, however, lay claim to items related to spellcasting - especially those with connections to Conjuration or Divination. *'Race 'Human *'Culture' Romagoni *'Alignment '''Chaotic Neutral *'Class Bard (Dervish Dancer)/Cavalier (Daring Champion) *'''Affiliations Hrafnheim, Jortasknholl, School of Soul, an unknown Romagoni lord (ex) *'Role' Face, Melee DPS, Utility; Good Skills Acrobatics, Bluff, Diplomacy, Knowledge (Nobility), and (World), Perform (Dance), and (Wind) (WOO ta-KO-mee) Jet black hair done perfectly in a long, flowing ponytail, an exquisite jacket under her unobtrusive armor, and a coy smirk squarely on her beautiful face as she balances an elegant pipe in her fingers. Takomi is the picture of charm, grace, and beauty - until she opens her mouth. This ronin has a shallow, superficial layer of nobility over her raunchy, seedy tendencies. Takomi's cavalier attitude about pretty much everything can make her seem callous or uncaring, but there are four things she does care very deeply about: booze, smoking, sex, and her friends. Not necessarily in that order, or all at once. Despite her flippancy and seemingly mercurial whims, Takomi is deeply loyal towards the party. If a bit mischievous. Takomi occupies a party slot and asks for a full share of the loot. She might also try to skim a little extra off the top.